


【盾铁】Off to the races 洛麗塔

by amber121069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Issues, Lolita, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>——Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】Off to the races 洛麗塔

**Author's Note:**

> 19 years old Tony Stark

Steve第一次見到Tony，是Howard在他醒來之後第一次將他帶回Stark老宅的時候。

Steve Rogers，AKA Captain America，在冰裡被凍了將近半個世紀。時光已經匆匆流逝並在老友們的面龐上留下痕跡，而他依舊年少如同被遺忘。這使他惶惑，並且不安，神盾的任務成了他自我逃避的良方，似乎只要如此他就可以不再面對一切改變——軟弱，但是誰說他沒有軟弱的權力呢？年華似水但是只有他停留原地，這個世界從來就殘忍無比。

Bucky不在了，而他亦非Peggy的良配，甚至連Howard都穩定了下來，人們已經向前行進仿佛Steve只是他們生命中一朵微小的浪花；他知道事實上並非如此，但是Steve無法克制自己憤世嫉俗的念頭。Howard似乎看出了他的鬱憤，事實上Steve猜比起朋友他更將他當作兒子看，幾次迂迴的開解無果之後乾脆和他嘮嗑起了家常轉移他的注意力。

在給他調校新裝備的時候Howard絮絮叨叨的說，“我有一個兒子。”他突然就這麼說，Steve眨眨眼才意會過來他在笨拙的和他扯家常，他撐起微笑接過老友的話茬，“我以為你不會結婚。”年長的人聳聳肩，“對的人，對的時間，為什麼不呢？”他收緊了皮帶的束扣確保它緊貼著Steve的背。

“那麼你兒子，說說看他是怎麼樣的？”Steve問，他知道這事，只是沒投入過多關注而已。Howard搔搔他的下巴皺著眉想了一會兒，“聰明。那小子像我，只是難搞得很——”他說了一堆，儘管嘴上滿是牢騷，Steve依舊聽得出來男人的驕傲之情。他十分理所當然的在腦海中描繪出了一個八、九歲的縮小版Howard Stark——小鬍子還在的版本這讓他笑了出來。“噢說起來，他可喜歡你了。”

“真的？”這下Steve大笑了出聲，“你可沒跟他說我的糗事吧？”Howard取下他的輕甲，對著光檢視，“不——呃事實上我們說話的時間不多。”他看上去有些窘迫，“但我保證他非常的喜歡你；他甚至有一整間的美國隊長周邊收藏室。”他說。

所以當Steve踏入Stark老宅的大門時，已經做好了接住一個撲過來的小孩兒的準備（也許還會穿著兒童版的美國隊長制服）——他完全沒料到不是這麼回事。

“Jarvis，Tony在哪兒？”Steve在Howard問話的同時朝管家點點頭問好，同時不著痕跡的想找到那個小孩躲在哪兒。Jarvis朝他微微躬身，回覆道，“Tony少爺正在——”“剛洗了澡而已。”他還沒說完就被一把懶洋洋的少年音打了斷；Steve猛的抬頭，腦子裡幾乎是瞬間就一片空白，像是記重錘砸得他發懵，使他暈頭轉向。

上帝啊，他可真好看。這是Steve唯一剩下的想法，此刻他只能勉強閉上嘴好讓自己別看起來像個無禮的白痴。Steve做為一個前藝術生，他對美麗的事物向來有著敏銳的直覺，但是當他看見少年滴著水珠的髮絲時，便什麼都想不得了。少年站在傍晚淺淺的陽光中只穿著浴袍，眼角垂著慵懶的弧度，睫毛捲長得在眼睛下碎落著陰影。他的前襟敞著露出一大片胸膛，標準的少年身形帶了點孩子氣的肉感。Steve嚥了口口水，突然就連手都不知道放哪兒好了。Howard臉色沉了下來，“你這像什麼樣子？我之前就說過今晚有客人要來了。”男孩兒眉頭一皺又鬆開，嘴角揚起嘲諷的笑——那飽滿而豐潤的唇——“噢，是麼，你有說過？對你有，這倒提醒了我為什麼被打斷實驗從車間裡叫了出來換洗？”他倚著欄杆的身體站直，不耐煩的雙手環胸，年輕的臉上滿是挑釁——要Steve描述的話，他會說那非常的——耀眼奪目。他像是直視光源一般瞇了瞇眼睛，半晌都找不著自己的舌頭；他的生命中從未如此靠近過這樣的人，帶著張揚的反骨昭告天下他的來到。他自己少年時期的環境註定他周圍沒有這樣的人，等到他能夠接觸到這個階層時他們多半已經世故圓滑，像是Howard。但Tony，Steve敢說，Tony決不同於任何其他的人，他像是燃燒的火焰般，明烈躍動而危險。

他看著少年繞到樓梯口下來，綢料的浴袍下襬跟著他的腳步晃動；Tony白皙的小腿只有稀疏的毛髮，足踝纖細脆弱，趿拉著拖鞋踏著階梯。腰帶鬆鬆的在他腰際紮了個結，布料掩不過的地方全是淡奶油色的皮膚。Steve稍稍看了眼便挪開了目光，但是他良好的視力和記憶力卻讓他不可避免的記得一清二楚。

“去換件得體的衣服。”Howard憤怒的命令道，Steve有點驚奇的看著他的老友；Howard在他的印象中仍是那個吊兒郎當的花花公子，曾幾何時他也成了個普通的父親。然而Tony並不理會他，“Jarvis，我餓了。”少年隨手把毛巾往管家的手上一掛，在經過軍常服筆挺的Steve時瞟了他一眼。Howard跳腳了半晌沒得到理會，按著眉心嘆氣，“讓你見笑了。”他低聲說，Steve搖搖頭，按住他的肩膀，“沒事，我不介意。”天知道他真的一點都不介意。

整頓晚餐下來Steve不記得他吃了什麼。他在坐下前找到了機會朝Tony伸出手，擺出他賣國債的笑容，“Steve Rogers。”只是令他失望的是少年只敷衍的握了一下他的手。Tony的手上有著和Howard相似的繭，不過薄了一些——他們無疑都熟於機械。“Tony Stark。”他隨意的晃了一下就收回手，連看都沒再看他一眼便坐了下和他再無交集。

Steve只是不能自己的拿眼角餘光偷覷著對面少年，看他百無聊賴的撥弄著盤裡的食物，挑出不喜歡吃的擺到一旁，一手支著腦袋，不管Howard對他的怒目；而他長卷的、半掩住眼波的睫毛輕輕搧著像是輕柔的鴉羽，盛住了一片綺麗的幻夢。

Tony看上去並不快樂。Steve注意到，而Steve渴望觸碰他，那抹明亮的燄色在血液裡竄升，渴求灼燒著他的血肉；對面男孩的指甲修剪齊整，透明乾淨的覆蓋著粉色的甲肉——像是某種鮮嫩的貝，他整個人都是。

他應該要被徹底的打開品嘗。

TBC.


End file.
